peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (Peppa and the Rugrats episode)
Summary When Angelica buries a nuclear bomb in Peppatown, it is up to Peppa, the Rugrats, and Peppa's friends to stop it Transcript episode starts off at the woods, where Lil is looking for something in a hole Lil: a worm Finally, I found one the worm. switches to the Pickles' house Stu Pickles: Wake Up! Lou Pickles: up Huh? What happened? Stu Pickles: Mr. Rhino reported hearing some kind of bang. Lou Pickles: Oh, we better go investigate! two leave switched into The Local Shops Angelica: So Miss Rabbit, what are some of your ideas for the upcoming carnival in Sheepington tomorrow? Miss Rabbit: I say we have hundreds of balloons and Rides! Angelica: That sounds Interesting, I guess maybe that could impress all those rescue squad people and emergency contacts.But what I have here is something I have proposed myself..... down a $1,000 tip Miss Rabbit. Whoa! Angelica: I'll be buying your next vote if it runs next time.Even if it goes unopposed. Miss Rabbit. Gee Thanks! Angelica: (gets up and prepares to leave): We're all in this together switches to George and Tommy George: So how have you been doing? Tommy: Fine I guess, It's been a Fun Summer! George: I dropped out of school for now.To be honest tommy You're the only one who really Understands Me. Tommy: George that's the reason why I can't be with you! George: That's not Fair! Tommy's hand Tommy: Stop It! Leave me Alone! (slaps Him) runs away from George George: Uhhh! This isn't Over Tommy! switches to Peppa Pig at her house rings Peppa: Phone: Hello? Granny Pig: other end of Phone: Hello Peppa.I called to ask if you and Mummy pig could come to my house and check and see what these strange boxes are.I am afraid too open them and Grandpa Pig is to busy to open them. Peppa: I'll ask Pig comes down the stairs Peppa Pig: Granny Pig wants us to come to her house to check out these strange boxes Mummy Pig: Alright Let's Go Peppa Pig: We'll be right over! Granny Pig: Alright up make it to Granny Pig's House and go in Peppa: So these are the boxes? Granny Pig: Yes six are from the previous week and four are current Peppa: Oh Mummy Pig: I'll open it opens the box to reveal it's: Bricks Granny Pig: I wander what they're for? I've already talked to Mr. Rabbit about it and he told me that they are "Misdelivered Building Materials" but I'm not sure and I figure he may be hiding something because he sounded nervous when he told me. Peppa: We'lll see what we can do won't we Mummy? Mummy Pig: Of course and we promise to be annomous. Granny Pig: Sounds Delightful.Thanks! Peppa and Mummy: Your Welcome switches into Lil in the woods Lil: burps Ahhh. Found all of the worms. That's a lot of worms to eat! spots a Phone ringing on the ground Lil: home Yes Uhh I guess so.I just ate a lot of worms Bye! up Lil: on a bike and rides away :Now I just have to get back! (spots Lou Pickles and Stu Pickles riding bye her] Uh-Oh faster. Lou: I wander what he's doing out here? Playing Golf? Lil my friend is a good kid! Stu laughs Lil: That was a close on! Good thing they didn't susp- Hundreds of Birds in the road Lil: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! off path and onto some farmland Lil. Oh No! I broke my Tire! Looks like I might need some help! More to be added